otakucentralrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kro the Wolf
Kro the Wolf is a tech and gaming fanafic. He is one of the Moderators of Otakumachi. He is in charge of a couple distracts that suit his tastes but is known to be roaming an awful lot, sometimes seeming lost in the city or can be see with his head buried in some piece of computer equipment. He’s often trying to help others with their problems but has a playful streak to him, gets serious when things hit the fan. Appearance /*a short description of their appearance*/ Personality /*a short explanation of their quirks, nature and things*/ History /*a short background, explaining how they became who they are at the beginning of the RP*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Skills & Abilities Transformation: Kro is a master of transformation and is able to turn himself into other creatures to aid in his fighting, increasing abilities to suit the battle he is in. Transforming into a form only takes a matter of a few seconds, but going from one form to another takes longer as he has to return to his original form and then transform into his next form and will slowly drain Kro of his energy if it is done too much. 'Ability' Transformation is Kro’s ability to change it various forms that suits his needs as he sees fit. It is mostly a battle ability that allows him to increase certain abilities to help him combat specific threats. *'Werewolf Form:' Kro transforms into his Werewolf form. In this form, Kro’s strength and speed are increased each by ½ their total, though his accuracy is hampered by increased strength and speed and it is halved. *'Fire Elemental Form: '''Kro transforms into a fire elemental, turning his body into a flaming humanoid form. In this form Kro is hazardous to the touch and is able to fireballs that are the strength of his attack. He is very weak to water and can be forced out of this form if he is blasted with a blast of water that is strong enough to overcome his natural defense. *'Dragonoid Form: In this form Kro transforms in a human dragonoid form granting him wings and lightning breath. This form gives him natural flight and allows him to shock targets with lightning attacks from a close range which are the strength of his attack. Due to his wings being weak, he is unable to fly for very long and can be forced down due to strong winds *'''Golem Form: In this form Kro transforms into a massive golem. He doubles in size and mass becoming a massive creatures who’s strength and defense are doubled though his speed and agility are decreased to a mere 20. This form is used when strength is mattered most, but due to its size, it is easier to hit and slow down. *'Demon Form:' Kro’s ultimate form. In this he gains flight, the ability to send fire balls at enemies and increase to all of his stats by 20. The major drawback of this form is he cannot stay in it for longer than a few minutes and when exiting it he will unable to swap forms for a few minutes and is out of breath. It is used only as a last resort. 'Weapon' Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Category:Moderators Category:Characters